


Dessert

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: FictoberMF18 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actually it's just them kissing and being dorks, And he loves kissing Keith, Day 21: Dessert, Dessert & Sweets, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fictober, FictoberMF18, Fluff, I mean, Idiots in Love, Keith's kisses are sweet, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Kissing, Lotor has a sweet tooth, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Short & Sweet, They're in love already but whatevs, i guess, thank you very much, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: “Baby?” he asked softly, feeling him startle, “Or do you prefer Sweetheart?”“Lotor...” he warned through his teeth, and he couldn’t help a laugh falling from his mouth, too giggly for his taste.“Sunshine? Dear?” he continued, leaning over him and nuzzling the side of his head, sighing in his hair, “Honey? I have lots prepared, Keith. Each and every one of them destined for you.”
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: FictoberMF18 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195669
Kudos: 106





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> We need more fluffy Keithor content, amirite?
> 
> I just love these two

A huff against his mouth and he leaned again to kiss him, a smile curving his lips when he felt him gasp. 

“Lotor...” 

He shut him up once again, his fingers threading through the black soft hair that he had always wished to touch, and he hummed in the kiss, the question not being said but inciting him to continue. 

“Yes, darling?” he murmured pulling away, his mouth brushing his with the movement of whispering words. 

He felt him tense up at the endearment, his lips moving erratically when trying to respond. 

“Don’t...” he heard him whisper, swallowing loudly whilst his violet eyes lowered shyly away from his, “Don’t call me that.” 

He mused for a moment, tilting his head and starting to trail his hand up and down his back. 

“I think it applies to our situation, doesn’t it?” he pointed out raising an eyebrow, seeing him shift in his hug but not pulling away, the hold so easy and soft that he could break away if he wanted, “Or is it that it’s just not of your liking?” 

He hesitated for a bit, not looking at him. 

“It’s not...” he said closing his eyes and then sighing, staying quiet for a few seconds. 

And he breathed deeply, trying to calm his heart. 

“Baby?” he asked softly, feeling him startle, “Or do you prefer Sweetheart?” 

“Lotor...” he warned through his teeth, and he couldn’t help a laugh falling from his mouth, too giggly for his taste. 

“Sunshine? Dear?” he continued, leaning over him and nuzzling the side of his head, sighing in his hair, “Honey? I have lots prepared, Keith. Each and every one of them destined for you.” 

He heard him scoff, clearly amused but bashful, and he got away to kiss him again, this time staying a few seconds in his space and sighing over his wet lips. 

“Beloved?” 

A strangled whine got out and he found himself being kissed deeply, with more teeth and tongue than experience, and he breathlessly laughed, responding with his own caresses and trying to slow down the pace of the kiss. 

“Keith’s fine,” he slurred against his mouth, his arms around his neck and his weight being hold by his tiptoes, trying to reach him over the difference on their heights. 

He felt himself smile, silly in love. 

“My Keith.” 

A quiet gasp and he was kissed again, the words and the kiss being the sweetest thing he had ever tasted in his life, even above his favorite desert and its sweetness. 

“My Lotor,” he heard him whisper between kisses, and make him say those words through kisses and touches until unintelligible gasps was his new goal. 

“All yours.” 


End file.
